No Lies
by xweethearts
Summary: A little bit of this and that. Arguements and detentions. lies and truths. It all started out when Hermione regrets what she did... and he... forgives her.


One Shot

Hermione was heading towards the Head's Dormitory after her meeting with McGonagall.

"That bastard!" she mumbled. For the second time, Draco did not attend the meeting.

"Quidditch," she stated. Then the portrait swung open and let her in.

She sat on the couch, waiting for Malfoy.

A couple of minutes later, he entered the dormitory.

"Hey Granger, missed me?" he said arrogantly as he sat down beside her.

"No… but McGonagall did."

"Oh shit… You… We… You attended the meeting, didn't you?"

Yes. I attended the meeting." Then she stood up.

"Sleep well." She mocked as she walked towards her room.

"I will." He shot.

"You better. McGonagall is ready to take points from your house. Just because of an irresponsible git… like you."

"What did you call me?" he demanded.

"An irresponsible git."

"You – " she shut her bedroom door before he could finish, "Mudblood."

Just as Hermione thought, McGonagall talked to Draco and took points from his house. She was quite sure he wouldn't miss any of their meetings again.

When she got back to the Head's Dormitory right after dinner, there he was, lounging on the couch, looking rather pissed.

"Happy now, Granger?" he shot.

"Tell me why I should be," she replied as she put her books down on the table.

"30 points deducted, a lecture about irresponsibility – "

"Quite satisfied," she interjected.

"Glad you are." He mocked, "One empty room…"

Then he left the dormitory.

"One empty room?" She asked (to no one in particular). But placed the thought aside.

At around 21:30 (09:30 pm), Hermione went to the living room to check if Malfoy was back, but he wasn't. She went to his room, but found it empty.

"Irresponsible and stupid," she thought, "If Filtch sees him…"

She hid under the invisibility cloak that Harry lent her, and tried to find that one empty room. He might be shagging someone like that slut, Parkinson.

To her surprise, she found him on the fifth empty room, cleaning the floor.

"Professor, I –- " he stopped when he realized it was Hermione.

"Detention?" she asked – surprised.

"As you can see. So, " he stood up, "You just love seeing me in detention.., huh, Granger?"

"Well – "

Okay. Listen, she wanted me to clean the whole filthy room, with this – " he raised the rag. "I bet you're happier?"

"No.," she shot, "I hate seeing you suffer."

She hid herself under the invisibility cloak then proceeded outside.

"Granger, wait." He ran to the corridor but found it empty… and dark.

"Accio invisibility cloak." He stated.

"How did you – ?"

"Hand spells… it's the only spell I can perform without the wand." He said as he walked towards her.

"Lumos," she said, then the tip of her wand emitted light.

"Malfoy, I didn't know she was gonna give you detention. I suggested that she take points from your house, but not this."

She took her handkerchief from her pocket, then wiped his face with it.

"Granger," he said as he tilted her head slightly upward.

Her eyes then met his gaze and she seemed to be immobilized for a while. His gray-blue eyes seemed to be saying so much – things that couldn't be expressed in words.

He bent forward and kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her lips parted, and then she felt his tongue on hers. He pushed her gently to the wall as her wand slipped away from her grip leaving them in almost total darkness. His kiss deepened. Everything seemed unending. In between kisses, he gasped something which seemed to her as parseltongue.

"_He knew how?_" she thought, but didn't really care. All that mattered was that he was there, holding her close… giving her sweet kisses.

His lips left hers as it lowered down to kiss her neck. Her body seemed to be burning with passion. Her hands moved up to the buttons of his shirt, then she started to unbutton them. Yes, she was actually enjoying it.

She felt his hands reach to the inside of her shirt.

"Wait," she gasped.

He stopped. They both seem to be out of breath.

She leaned on him, "Malfoy…"

He held her close, "I never thought…"

"So did I…" she whispered.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them.

He handed her the cloak. She wrapped it around her.

"Malfoy, is that you?" McGonagall called.

"Uh, yes professor. I was just – "

"You may go now. I want you here by 20:00 (8 pm) tomorrow."

"Which room, professor?" he asked politely.

"Eighth."

"Okay. I'll be here."

"Alright. Goodnight to you, Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded, then watched McGonagall leave.

"Granger, are you still here?" he asked.

No one gave him a reply.

"Oh…" he presumed that she went ahead to the dormitory.

Hermione was quite thankful that it was rather dark when they kissed. She was quite sure that she had furiously blushed as he kissed her.

"Granger," Malfoy said as he passed through the portrait.

"Yeah?"

"That was sweet." He said.

She smiled sweetly. "It's quite late. Rest now. I know you're tired." She then walked towards him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Goodnight." She stated as she kissed him softly on the lips. Then pulled back.

"Granger, wait." He held her hand. "Here's my goodnight kiss for you."

He placed his lips onto hers – one meaningful and deep kiss. "Goodnight."

"You've gotten yourself too much today." She laughed.

He watched her as she went to her room. He slept afterwards.

Weeks passed, and they've started to enjoy each other's company.

During their Christmas Break, Draco dared Hermione to play wizard chess with him.

"That's it? Just chess?" she asked.

"Just chess? Look, if you win, whatever you want me to do, I will. Just one thing to do, okay? But – "

"But if you win, then your will shall be followed." She continued.

"Precisely. So are you on?"

"Yes," she said, "Ready to lose?"

"Ready if you are." He laughed.

She thought she could outsmart him on this, considering the fact that she's played with life sized chess pieces.

"You're losing, Malfoy." She snapped.

"No, you are." He pointed at Hermione's king. "He's checkmate."

"He's not." She shot as she examined the board, _"shit."_

"Watch…" he paused, "Queen move to E five."

She watched… speechless.

"Checkmate," Draco hissed as the queen moved to destroy the king.

She took a deep breath, then looked at Malfoy. "Nothing perverted please."

"You got it."

"So what is it?"

"Three firewhiskeys."

She laughed. "Now that's hard. And it's illegal to bring those here."

"So you're breaking the treaty?"

"Hell no, Malfoy." She smiled. "Then if they catch us, it'll be the headline! _Head Girl and Head Boy, breaking rules_."

"Who cares? I don't. Are you scared?" he mocked.

"It's weird, but I don't seem to care at all. And even if I'm scared, caught is caught."

"Good. So tomorrow night. Balcony. 21:00 (9pm)."

"Alright, but who'll take the whiskeys in?"

"I'll take care of that."

"Okay. So I'll see you in the balcony tomorrow night. I have to go and be in the library during the day."

He nodded.

"Hott," he thought.

Draco waited for her to arrive. He was starting to become impatient. He took a sip from his mug to cool him down.

"Malfoy, I – "

"Granger, you're – " he looked up and was awed by what he saw. A tank top, skinny jeans… "Hot."

She smiled.

He stood up and held her by the waist, then kissed her. She kissed him back, then pulled away.

"You drank the whiskey already?" she asked.

He answered, "Yeah. It was taking you forever."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Sit down, please.

She took her seat, got a mug and brought it to her lips almost instantly.

They were quite enjoying themselves. Minutes have passed… then an hour. She finished two already.

"I'm feeling tipsy." She said.

"Giving up?" he mocked.

"I want to, but no." she smiled.

"_Parkinson would have been snogging me like mad on her second mug, but Granger's doing well."_ He thought as he looked at her intently and took a sip from his mug.

"Is there anything wrong, Malfoy?"

"Uhm, no, nothing at all."

"okay." She then got the third mug.

When she was halfway to finishing it, she was starting to feel drowsy.

"Granger, you're starting to look pale, give the mug to me. Deal's done. It's okay." He said with concern.

"No, I'm finishing this off." She took a gulp after the other, then it was finished.

She smirked, "it's done."

She stood up. Then nearly lost her balance, but Draco got hold of her.

"Careful." He said.

She straightened up. Then kissed him.

"_Wow,"_ he thought as he responded to her kiss with enthusiasm. His arms encircled her waist, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her fingers brushed through Malfoy's hair.

The intensity was getting higher. She wanted to just melt in his arms and stay this way. She then started to unbutton his shirt. This time, she was able to take it off him. Her heart was beating faster, and she could feel his heartbeat racing as well.

His kisses were sweet. By this, she realized that she needed him more and more.

Then they stopped exchanging kisses.

"You should rest now, Granger. I'll bring you to your room."  
"No." she snapped.

"Then where?"

"I don't know." She said as she sat on the couch beside the fire.

"Alright then, stay here. I'll go get water for the both of us."

She nodded.

When he returned, she was already asleep.

He carried her in his arms. Then brought her to her room, but then the door was locked. He looked at her. She was sleeping with ease, and he didn't want to wake her up. So he just brought her to his room. He laid her down on his bed. He just stayed awake, watching her sleep.

She woke up and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Merlin's beard! Granger, no!" He held her hands.

"But it's hot."

"_No, you're hot,"_ he thought. Then he opened the windows.

"Thanks." She whispered. "And Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep beside me."

He laid himself beside her and held her in his arms.

"Sleep tight."

"Don't go."

"I won't." He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Draco?" she said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said softly.

A smile was painted across his face, "I feel the same."

He held her close throughout the night.

The next day, she woke up and realized that Draco wasn't there.

"Malfoy – ouch!" she had a terrible headache… she couldn't even sit.

"Granger, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Whoah. Slow down there baby."

"Look, whatever I've said last night… they're not true."

"They are…"

"I was drunk, dumb ass."

"There was veritaserum in your drink." He smiled.


End file.
